Poor Near
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: Sequal to 'Poor Mello'... “Mello, stop it!” “You yelled at me…” “Yes. Just because I do not yell does not mean I am incapable of doing so. I prefer to keep my emotions to myself. It helps me concentrate.” In which Mello and Near are trapped in the SPK


_Poor Near_

It was a normal day in the SPK head quarters for Near. Yes, perfectly normal. Nothing was amiss inside the building. Rester and Halle were taking the day off and Gevanni was off stalking Teru Mikami. Yes. All was blissful in the SPK building. Now, I know you're wondering why this specific story is titled 'Poor Near'. Well, to answer your question: Where is your patience? Hel_**lo**_, these things take time. You might as well go get a bottle of soda or water and some popcorn or a health bar. Actually, I recommend the health bar because… How long does it take to make popcorn? Well, whatever. However long it takes to make popcorn is how long it will take you to realize why we feel bad for Near. Okay. Did that answer your question? I hope so, because WE ARE CONTINUING!!! Near was stacking his dice into a tower like he would on any other day when all of a sudden, the monitor that showed what the camera was seeing started flashing. Near stared at it blankly until it and the whole building shut down. Now, if Near used profane language like his blond and homosexual counterpart, he would have screamed 'WHAT THE FUCK?' but that really wasn't necessary as it was already being screamed from the other side of the door to the investigation room.

"Mello?" Near called quietly.

"AHHHH! YES!!! FUCK YOU! TURN THE POWER BACK ON!!" Mello's angry voice screamed.

"That is not possible, Mello."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"It seems the building has suffered a black out. Matt had nothing to do with this, I hope?" Near inquired softly.

"If he did, I'll kill 'im!" Mello growled. "Now, I'm going to kick this door down. Don't sue me."

"I will not. But you shall fix the door once the power comes back on. And Gevanni, Rester, and Halle should be here soon. They are supposed to check in with me. When I do not-"the door exploded "- answer them, they will become," Mello's thick leather boots clunked on the metal floor, "increasingly concerned and will come to investigate." Mello lit a match. "Ah. Light. Much better. Thank you Mello."

"Hn." Mello sat in front of Near, his legs crossed. He lit a candle he had in his pocket, put the match out, and set the candle between them. He rested his elbows on his knees and growled. "How long will it take for the power to come back on?"

"Approximately an hour. Why?"

"The front door won't open. I'm stuck in here for a fucking _hour_ with you!" Mello growled.

"Must you use such language?"

"Do you want me to punch you?"

Near looked up, his face looking ghostly in the candle light. He stared at Mello for approximately seven point three one seconds before sighing, shaking his head, and going back to his dice town. "You could help me build this dice city."

"Do I have to talk to you?"

"No."

"Fine."

And with those words, Mello and Near set to building the perfect city of dice. About forty-five minutes and six candles later, Mello and Near stood in front of their cutesy little dice town made to perfection. The one fatal flaw in their city was no windows or doors, because the dice would fall. Both boys held candles so they could see the city better. It was perfect. At the top of each building was a black die.

"Very good for your first time, Mello," Near commented.

"Shut up, Near."

"Why?"

"Seriously. Your voice is pissing me off."

"I apologize."

"Whatever. How long has it been?"

"Approximately forty-five minutes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to know!"

"That's a horrid reason."

"NEAR!"

"What?"

"I hope you die."

"Well, that's not very polite!"

"UGH!"

"Mello, stop it!"

"You yelled at me…"

"Yes. Just because I do not yell does not mean I am incapable of doing so. I prefer to keep my emotions to myself. It helps me concentrate."

Mello stared down at the shorter boy in disbelief. Seriously. What the hell was wrong with the white haired youth? Lethargy helped him concentrate? What kind of bull shit is that?! So… Just… Complete sentences could not describe how Mello felt in that moment. He just looked down at Near in disbelief.

"Pictures last longer," Near informed him.

"Can you just shut the hell up while I'm trying to think?!" Mello exclaimed.

"I could…" Near looked as though he was thinking on this suggestion, but Mello knew. Oh yes, Mello knew what went on in the youth's head. .. Nothing. "But I don't think I will!" Oh, how Mello knew what Light went through while chained to L. Mello now sympathized with the mass murderer. And that was just plain creepy.

"What would it take to freaking shut you up?!?!?!"

"You'll have to shut me up yourself, Mello," Near whispered, "but I don't think you're capable."

Now, are you still wondering why we must feel bad for Near? Well, if you still are… THINK!!!!!!!!!

Mello stared blankly at Near who smirked cockily back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Near muttered. Mello suddenly got this evil glint in his eye that Near recognized all too well. Of course, Near would –under normal circumstances- back out, but then he would admit defeat to his counterpart. And Near could never, ever admit that Mello defeated him. That would defeat the purpose of their 'relationship' as it were.

Without a second thought, Mello dropped his candle, which promptly went out. He grabbed Near's wrist, making the white haired teen drop his candle. It too went out. And Mello yanked the teen forward.

"Mello-!" Near was cut off by the blond beauty's lips on his. And, for once in his life, Near's brain shut down. He finally let his body act on its own. He wrapped his thin, pale arms around Mello's neck and began to kiss Mello back. Mello froze in shock for about half a millisecond before wrapping his arms around the thin waist that was Near. Near's thin, spider-like fingers made their way into Mello's silky smooth blond hair. Gently, so gently, Mello bit at Near's bottom lip. Near made a very, very undignified squeak and Mello's tongue darted into the warm, wet cavern that was Near's mouth. Near, not one to be out done, fought Mello's tongue with his as Mello ran a gloved hand along Near's oddly toned torso, tracing circles on the younger teen's stomach. The lights flickered back on and the computers, cameras, and all the other technology turned back on. Had Near or Mello cared to pay any attention at all, they would've seen three large figures coming up to the room. Mello smirked against Near's lips as he sucked on said boy's said lips. Pulling away for air, Mello panted,

"Near… You're such a freak…" Before attacking the teen's lips again. Mello remained the dominant one, pinning Near to the metal floor. He used his left hand to brace himself, his right hand gently brushing every part of Near he could. Mello's left leg rested between Near's legs, his right bracing Mello as well. Mello, still panting, moved from Near's lips to his neck, sucking, nipping, biting, and licking the pale skin that made up Near's neck. Despite his best attempts to hold back any and every sound after his squeak, Near let out a low moan. "Freak," Mello mouth against Near's neck.

"Near! What happened? We couldn't… reach… you…" At that voice, Mello jumped up, pulling Near up as well out of courtesy. Rester, Gevanni, and Halle stood in the empty door way. Halle was staring at Mello with raised eye brows, Rester was shaking his head while staring at the door that had been blown off its hinges, and Gevanni looked between Mello and Near, an expression of one that was just told Santa Claus wasn't real on his face.

Mello blinked and looked around him. Had it really been an hour? It seemed like a lot less. Huh. When had the lights come back on? Who knows… He glanced back at Near who was covering his obviously blushing face with his left hand, trying to cover up his hickeys with his right hand. "I think… I'll just… Uh… Just… I'll just um leave now," Mello said, walking past Gevanni, Rester, and Halle, leaving poor Near defenseless and revealed and vulnerable. "Bye Near!" Mello added. "Same time tomorrow?"

"_**MELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Near screamed and the blond ran from the building.

"So… Is that why you wouldn't answer us?" Rester asked as he squatted down to examine the door.

"NO!" Near, even behind his hand, looked offended. "The fucking power went out and Mello just so _happened_," Near peeked at his team between his fingers, "to be in the building at such time."

"And it ended up like that?" Rester continued. "Here, Gevanni, help me with this…" They lifted the door up and leaned it against the empty wall space beside the door way.

"NO!!!" Still offended. "We built a dice building and I congratulated him on it and he told me to shut up so I told him to shut me up himself andthenIhavenoideawhatthehellhappenedafterthatuntilyouguyswalkedin!" Near's words began to run together… Obviously. He was flustered even more so then he was when they first walked in.

"Can you repeat that… Slowly?" Gevanni growled.

"NO!!!" Near shrieked. "ALL YOU NEED TO FUCKING KNOW IS THAT IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!!!" Near cried out.

"Near…" Halle said as she walked over to the teen. She sat down with her legs crossed, pulling the boy into her lap.

"And what about the 'same time tomorrow?' comment, hm?" Gevanni countered.

"MELLO WAS BEING AN ASS!!!"

"Well Gevanni," Rester growled, "you've successfully made Near swear three times without thought. I hope you're proud of yourself." As Gevanni went to speak, Rester said, "Just… Go back to stalking Mikami…" Huffing, Gevanni stomped out.

"Now that the nuisance is gone," Halle mumbled to herself.

"Our Near's growing up," Rester joked, noting Near's hickeys and slightly swollen lips.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
